1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for indicating whether a safeguarded container has been tampered with. More specifically, the present invention relates to an enhanced tamper indicator with an insert to improve reliability and clearly indicate attempts to defeat the tamper indicator.
2. The Relevant Technology
Tamper indicators, or xe2x80x9cseals,xe2x80x9d have become widely used in many applications in which it is desirable to know if tampering has occurred. For example, in enclosures such as restricted rooms, buildings, railcars, trucks, or the like, it is desirable to know if entry of some unauthorized person has been attempted. Similarly, many types of containers contain sensitive material for which it is desirable to know of any tampering attempts. Tamper indicators have been affixed to such containers or structures to provide evidence of tampering.
Some applications in which tamper indicators have been used include shipping, trucking, warehousing, retail security, nuclear materials management, corporate security, inventory control, preventing/detecting theft, protecting medical and consumer products, law enforcement and forensics, protecting blood banks and narcotics, counter-terrorism, banking, counter-intelligence, defense applications, preventing or detecting ballot box fraud, protecting instrument calibration, utility meters, liquor cabinets, nonproliferation, weapons control, hazardous material accountability, records integrity, and protecting specimens for testing for illegal drug use.
Tamper indicators typically are not made to prevent entry; rather, they are simply designed to leave clear evidence that entry, or an attempt at entry, has occurred. They may be used in combination with mechanical locks or other devices designed to delay or prevent entry. xe2x80x9cDefeatingxe2x80x9d a tamper indicator thus is not simply obtaining access to the container or structure to which the indicator is attached, but rather obtaining access without visibly altering the tamper indicator. Those attempting to defeat a tamper indicator may attempt to deform the indicator to open it, and then return the indicator to its original state after opening the container. In the alternative, they may attempt to replace the tamper indicator with a counterfeit. Tamper indicators often have a unique serial number printed on one or both parts of the indicator to prevent counterfeiting.
One type of tamper indicator used in many government applications is the xe2x80x9cmetal cup seal,xe2x80x9d otherwise known as the xe2x80x9ce-cup.xe2x80x9d The e-cup typically has a cup with an inward-curving flange and a cap with a series of locking arms that interlock with the flange. A cable, wire, or string is looped through the hasp or some other latch mechanism of the container or structure, and both ends of the cable, wire, or string are inserted through holes in the cap and knotted or crimped into a piece of copper. The cap and cup are then assembled so that the locking arms and the flange interlock, and the cap and cup are difficult to separate without breaking the locking arms or otherwise visibly damaging the cup or cap. Thus, anyone attempting to enter the container must either cut the cable, wire, or string, or detach one or both ends of the wire, cable, or string from within the cup and cap. In an attempt to disassemble the cup and cap, pressure may be applied to deform the cup and cap in various ways.
Those attempting to defeat the indicator may attempt to pull the end of the cable, wire, or string from its crimping engagement, without detaching the cap from the cup, and replace the wire, cable, or string after entry. In the alternative, they may attempt to deform the cup and/or cap to disassemble them and then deform them again to return them to their original appearance and reassemble them.
Many other types of tamper indicators operate on a similar principle. Some share the basic cup-and-cap structure of the e-cup, such as the double e-cup. Some, such as the computer-chip e-cup, have built-in electronic status indicating mechanisms such as computer-readable transmitters and chips. Others utilize the same wire, cable, or string structure, but capture the ends of the wire, cable, or string in different ways. All such tamper indicators could be improved by providing a more secure attachment to the wire, cable, or string, and by providing some mechanism to ensure that permanent deformation occurs when there is an attempt to access the ends of the wire, cable, or string.
Accordingly, a need exists for an apparatus and method whereby the resistance to tampering of tamper indicators, and particularly e-cups, can be enhanced. More specifically, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an apparatus and method for more securely engaging the wire, cable, or string ends within the comparatively small space inside a tamper indicator. Additionally, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an apparatus and method for permanently deforming the tamper indicator when a compressive load is applied to the tamper indicator, so that the tamper indicator cannot successfully be returned to its original state after tampering has occurred. A tamper indicator incorporating such an apparatus and method should preferably be cost-effective and simple to manufacture, easy to attach to a container or structure, and easy to check for signs of tampering.
The apparatus of the present invention has been developed in response to the present state of the art, and in particular, in response to the problems and needs in the art that have not yet been fully solved by currently available tamper indicators. Thus, it is an overall objective of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for enhancing the reliability of tamper indicators.
To achieve the foregoing objects, and in accordance with the invention as embodied and broadly described herein in the preferred embodiment, a tamper indicator having a tamper-resistant insert is provided. The tamper indicator may comprise a flexible connector, which may take the form of a wire, cable, or string that can be looped through the latch of a container or door. First and second ends of the flexible connector may then be attached within an interlocked assembly that includes a first locking member and a second locking member configured to be easily and irreversibly assembled. The first and second locking members may take the form of the cap and cup of the e-cup insert, or may be configured in some other mutually-engaging fashion.
The interlocked assembly may have an internal cavity within which the first and second ends of the flexible connector are fixed. The first and second ends may be inserted through first and second holes in the first locking member to enter the internal cavity.
The insert is preferably sized to fit within the internal cavity. Preferably, the insert is configured to receive the first and second ends of the flexible connector. An attachment member may be provided in addition to the insert, and may be used to affix the first and/or second ends to the insert. The attachment member may, for example, take the form of a rigid mechanical fastener such as a bolt, clamp, or set screw. In the alternative, the attachment member may be a formable attachment agent such as an adhesive, solder, or welding material. As yet another alternative, an attachment member need not be provided; the first and second ends may be knotted to each other or knotted separately to keep them attached to the insert.
In one configuration, one attachment member is used for each of the first and second ends of the flexible connector. The attachment members take the form of first and second set screws. The insert may then have a main body with a first hole and a second hole into which the first and second ends of the flexible connector can be attached. First and second transverse holes intersect the first and second holes, respectively, and are configured to receive the set screws. Thus, the first and second set screws can be screwed into the first and second transverse holes to press against the first and second ends of the flexible connector, respectively, so that the first and second ends are held firmly within the first and second holes.
The gripping force of the first and second set screws is measurable, reproducible, and reliable. Consequently, their use provides a significant advantage over the crimping methods used in the prior art. An intruder is unable to forcefully remove the first or second ends from the insert without causing visible damage to the interlocked assembly. Furthermore, the set screws can provide attachment with a minimum of tooling and effort.
In addition, the insert preferably has one or more sharp projections extending from the main body to impinge against the first or second locking members when any compressive force is applied to the first and second locking members. More specifically, the insert may have a generally cylindrical shape with a smaller section toward the first locking member and a larger section toward the second locking member. The smaller section may have a first face with a circular shape facing the first locking member. A first plurality of sharp projections may be positioned on the first face, and may extend to within a selected distance from the first locking member.
Similarly, the larger section may have a second face with a circular shape. A second plurality of sharp projections may be disposed on the second face, and may extend to within a selected distance from the second locking member. Thus, if the first or second locking member is bent, the bent locking member will contact the sharp projections, and the sharp projections will indent or even puncture the bent locking member in a manner that is very difficult to eradicate and easy to see from outside the interlocked assembly. For this application, the term xe2x80x9cdeformxe2x80x9d includes indentation and puncturing.
If desired, sharp projections may be applied to the rounded sides of the insert to laterally contact the first or second locking member. In such a manner, the amount of visible deformation caused by the sharp projections during an attempt to defeat the tamper indicator may be increased.
An annular abutment may exist between the smaller and larger sections, and may be oriented parallel to the first and second faces. The annular abutment may serve to ensure that the sharp projections do not impinge against the interlocked assembly when tampering has not occurred.
Such an insert may be easily manufactured in a number of ways. If desired, the sharp projections and the main body may be integrally formed through a process such as stamping or molding. However, the main body and sharp projections are preferably formed separately. For example, the main body may be turned, molded, or otherwise formed from copper, brass, cold-rolled steel, or a comparatively hard plastic. Then, hardened steel spikes may be pressed or otherwise inserted into the main body to form the sharp projections.
Such a tamper indicator may be installed by performing a number of simple steps. First, the flexible connector may be looped through the latch or hasp of the container or structure, and the first and second ends may be inserted through one or two holes formed in the first locking member. The first and second ends may then be inserted into the first and second holes of the insert, and the first and second set screws may be screwed into the first and second transverse holes until they press against the first and second ends to hold them in place.
The first locking member may then be allowed to drop onto the insert such that the annular abutment of the insert supports the first locking member. The second locking member may then be aligned with the first locking member and the first and second locking members may be pressed gently together so that the flange and locking arms bend to slide past each other. The first and second locking members are then interlocked to form the interlocked assembly around the insert.
Any attempts to deform the interlocked assembly will then cause the sharp projections to press against the first or second locking member to form visible indentations or puncture holes. The indentations or holes are difficult to remove, and are easily noticeable upon brief inspection of the exterior of the interlocked assembly. Consequently, an intruder is unable to deform the first or second locking member in any temporary way to defeat the tamper indicator.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following description and appended claims, or may be learned by the practice of the invention as set forth hereinafter.